Amor de chat
by Nanami Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo conocio a Rukia gracias a un chat, pero de un tiempo son novio virtualmente, podra este amor seguir adelante?- pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad


Buenos! Este es mi primer fic IchiRuki w Espero que les guste nwn

Muy bien comenzemos!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que miraba?... No lo sabía

Que esperaba?... A que una persona que ni siquiera conocía en persona

Cuanto tiempo estaba asi?... 2 Años? Mas? No lo sabia

Quien era?... Un simple chico que se enamoro de una chica que conoció por el internet… Si por mas loco que paresca re había enamorado de alguien que no conocía y que tal vez nunca lo haga.

Un chico ojimiel estaba recostado en su cama, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza? Decepcion? Ni el mismo lo sabia, tuvo un largo suspiro y susurro una palabra… Mas bien un nombre

-…Rukia….- Con tristeza y melancolía

Se levanto de su cama y removio su extraño pero peculiar cabello anaranjado, sonrio al recordar que cierta pelinegra le hacia burla por su cabello.

Miro a su escritorio y miro a su computadora… Fue hasta ella y en el monitor de su computadora tenia abierta una ventana, la cual decía "Iniciar Sesión" . Lo cual apretó a su opción… Y volvia al sufrimiento de siempre…

Aparecio otra ventada diciendo- Ichigo Kurosaki a iniciado sesión-

El mirada cierta ventada donde esperaba a que cierta chica apareciera, pero no estaba.

Desvio su mirada a su foto de perfil… Una foto que edito el… En esa imagen había una foto de el sonriendo y otra de ella sonriendo… Sonrio al recordar cuando la hizo, le costo trabajo sonreir en esa foto y conseguir una foto de ella sonriendo…

Quien era ella? Pues muy fácil, su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, hasta por donde el la conocía –gracias a las fotos- era pelinegra, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran grandes y su ojos eran bastantes peliculiares, no los podía distinguir entre azul oscuro o violeta, eso siempre le come la curiosidad.

La conocio donde gracias a sus amigos de las secundaria, el pervertido de Keigo siempre le decía que era buena para acostarse con alguna chica, Mizuiro dijo…. Mejor ni recordar lo que dijo…

Hace dos y medio años habia entrado a era red social, había conocido mucha gente, estaba en grupos… muy locos… si esa era la palabra correcta. Uno de los grupos donde conocio a Rukia fue en "Sociedad de Almas". Le había llamado mucho la atención el nombre del grupo, asi que mando una solicitud para poder entrar y a los 5 minutos se la habían aceptado , se sorprendio por la velocidad en que lo había aceptado…

**Flash Black**

En el chat

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hola?...

Rukia Kuchiki: Hola y bienvenido a la Sociedad de Almas

Ichigo Kurosaki: Muchas gracias Rukia...

Renji Abarai a iniciado sesión

Renji Abarai: Hola Rukia!

Rukia Kuchiki: Hola Renji…

Ichigo Kurosaki: Hola?...

Renji Abarai: Y tu quien eres? Nunca te vi en la sociedad de almas

Ichigo Kurosaki: Sera porque soy nuevo?

Rukia Kuchiki: Asi es Renji, el es nuevo, hoy ingreso a la Sociedad de Almas

Renji Abarai: Mmmm ya veo

Ichigo Kurosaki: Que les parece si me presento? Es una buena manera de conversar

Renji Abarai: Como quieras

Rukia Kuchiki: Buena idea

Ichigo Kurosaki: Muy bien, me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, como se darán cuenta, tengo 15 años, Soy de Karakura, Estudio en la preparatoria Karakura… Y supongo que eso es todo, Si quieren preguntarme algo, están libre de hacerlo

Rukia Kuchiki: Mucho gusto Ichigo, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, también tengo 15 años, soy de Tokio, Estudio en la preparatoria Saotome, Estudio música…

Renji Abarai: Encantado de conocerte Ichigo, Me llamo Abarai Renji, como Rukia y tu también tengo 15 años, también de Tokio, Estudio en la preparatoria Saotome, Estudio composocion de música…

Ichigo Kurosaki: Son de otra ciudad.

Rukia Kuchiki: Si pero del mismo Pais jeje

Renji Abarai: Por cierto Rukia, donde están todos?

Rukia Kuchiki: No lo se

Ichigo Kurosaki: Todos?

Renji Abrai: Asi es Ichigo aquí hay muchas gente, son mayores e igual que nuestra edad

Ichigo Kurosaki: Vaya…

Rukia Kuchiki: Pero normalmente están todos a la noche

**Fin del Flash Black**

Sonrio melancolico al recordar cuando fue la primera vez que hablaron… Fue raro pero a la vez divertido.

Estaba concetrado hasta que cierto sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos

Miro el monitor de su PC y era efectivamente lo que estaba pensando. Se había conectado

**En el chat**

Rukia Kuchiki a Iniciado Sesion

Ichigo Kurosaki: Rukia necesitamos hablar

Rukia Kuchiki: Ichigo… Sucede algo?

Ichigo Kurosaki: En una semana….

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno y hasta aquí! Si lo se es corto pero para como ya les dije es la primera vez que hago un fic IchiRuki (aunque no se que tiene que ver)

Revierws?!


End file.
